Measuring forces is a challenge, as the environment of the measurement may provide a lot of disturbing effects. When using an active mechanical force sensor on a test object that is moving or rotating, then the remaining (not degaussed) magnetic fields, inside this test object will e.g. cause a continuous modulation of the actual measured force signal. There are a number of solutions that can be applied to deal with this unwanted issue. One of these solutions may be making sure that the test object has been degaussed properly before using the sensor device. The challenge here will be that when the test object becomes very large and therefore heavy, it becomes increasingly more difficult to achieve the quality of de-magnetization (or degaussing) with an increasing size of the test object. The electrical energy required to degauss properly e.g. a wind turbine shaft is so big that it is no longer practical or payable to degauss such objects. Alternatively, it may be possible to use a low frequency band pass filter applied to the measured force signals. This may result in an unacceptable slow reaction time of this mechanical force sensor signal. As a further alternative, a pattern recognition and pattern compensation method may be used as used in noise cancellation systems. This however is a solution having a high complexity, more costly solution, and not applicable to applications where there is no predictable, or repeatable, or reliable movement pattern of the test object. All of these solutions require additional work planning, additional processing steps before using the sensor, and require great care before and when using an active mechanical force sensor.